The present invention relates generally to elevator system controls and, in particular, to an apparatus and a method for the processing of destination calls entered in elevator cars of an elevator group with immediate allocation of the calls entered at the floors.
A destination call control with floor call transmitters and car call transmitters for a plural elevator group is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,000. The floor call transmitters include destination buttons for registering the floor calls and the calls for the destination from the floor which calls are assigned to the cars. The allocated floor calls are indicated in the elevator cars. Calls entered in the cars are registered immediately and served without regard to the allocated floor calls. The disadvantage of this type of control is that the optimization of the elevator group performance capability, which is achieved by the immediate allocation of calls, is impaired by serving the car calls without regard to the allocated floor calls.